1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to battery cover mechanisms, particularly to a battery cover mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery may be shielded and fixed in place by a battery cover mechanism.
A commonly used battery cover mechanism includes a cover and a housing. The cover includes a pin at one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding aperture. The protrusion can be received in the holding aperture, and the cover pushed towards the housing until the pin is received in the receiving hole. As such, the cover securely engages the housing by protrusion seated in the holding aperture. However, removal of the pin from the receiving hole, when the cover is removed from the housing, requires considerable external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.